This invention relates to emergency power generating systems for submarines and, more specifically, to a new improved emergency power generating system for a submarine which avoids the drawbacks of conventional emergency power systems.
Conventional nuclear submarines incorporate diesel-powered emergency power generation systems to supply relatively long term emergency power in the event of a breakdown or incapacity of the main nuclear propulsion plant. The diesel engines used for this purpose are large, heavy, relatively expensive and require several supporting systems such as sea water cooling, air start, etc. which all contribute to an increase in submarine construction costs. In addition, the magnitude and complexity of the moving parts associated with a diesel engine produce both reliability and maintenance issues.
Typically, nuclear submarine designs provide a fresh air intake which extends from the top of the fairwater and distributes fresh air throughout the ship via the ventilation system. The emergency diesel engine draws air from the ship's ventilation system which is coupled directly to the diesel engine. The diesel exhaust system discharges the combustion gases out of the ship via a sail plenum. Occasionally, the proximity of the diesel exhaust plenum to the ship's fresh air intake has introduced diesel exhaust into the fresh air intake thereby contaminating the air inhaled by ship personnel throughout the submarine.
In addition, current emergency diesel generator systems incorporate sea water cooling to provide a heat sink for both the generator and the diesel engine. Conventional designs locate the diesel generator in the forward section of the ship, thereby requiring sea water hull penetrations and resulting in both an increase in ship cost and a greater risk of flooding.